tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Roanoke House
| image = | aliases = 900 Sappony Road Sappony House | nicknames = | category = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = North Carolina | county = | city = | town = | neighborhood = | locale = | residents = | appearances = American Horror Story: Roanoke | poi = | 1st = American Horror Story: Chapter 1 }} Roanoke House is a fictional location featured on the FX Network television series American Horror Story. It was one of the main settings from season six of the series, subtitled, "Roanoke". History Roanoke House is a large two-story farmhouse located on a ten acre property in Roanoke, North Carolina. It was built by Edward Phillipe Mott at 900 Sappony Road in 1792. Mott had left his wife and child and his home in Philadelphia and sought to construct a private household away from the bustle of society. Although he kept it staffed with servants and slaves, he preferred the isolation. Mott decorated the house with all of his favorite pieces of art. What Mott didn't know was that the land was cursed and under the thrall of the spirits of the original Roanoke Colony. On his first night inside of his new home, the spirit of the Butcher, and her entourage destroyed all of Mott's priceless works of art. Suspecting that the servants were to blame, he exploded at them, demanding them to tell him who violated his property. One servant told a tale of a large woman in the forest with a meat cleaver. Mott didn't believe her, so he threw all of the female servants into the root cellar and had his slave/lover, Guinness, lock them in. On the night of the blood moon, the spirits of the Butcher and the other Roanoke colonists attacked Mott in his bedroom. They dragged him outside where he was impaled with a large sharpened shaft of wood and then cast upon a burning fire. Guinness ran off into the night, and was captured shortly thereafter. As there was no evidence of Mott's body, or the pyre, Guinness was jailed for the murder of his master. He neglected to mention the servants locked in the root cellar, who eventually died, presumably of starvation. The house remained in the Mott trust for centuries. The last living member of the family line died in South Florida amidst scandal in 1952. In 1989, sisters Miranda and Bridget Jane were nurses who purchased Roanoke House and converted it into a rest home. They began murdering their charges, selecting victims by the first letter of their first name and progressively writing the word "Murder" on the wall in their blood. Their first victim was a woman named Margaret. In 1997, Professor Elias Cunningham stayed at Roanoke House and researched the events surrounding the 1989 murders committed by Miranda and Bridget Jane. Cunningham's stay at Roanoke house ultimately drove him insane. He took up shelter in an adjacent cellar, which could be accessed from outside the house. He began making recordings of his findings and his concerns about staying in the house. In 2016, Matt Miller and Shelby Miller purchased Roanoke House and the 10-acre land that it sat upon for $40,000 dollars. Locals opposed to the Millers' purchase included the nearby Polk family. Shelby Miller discovered a bizarre cult in the middle of the woods on the estate. She saw them burn one of their own followers as part of a human sacrifice. Matt's sister, Lee, a former police officer, came to stay with them for a brief while. Separated from her husband, Mason, she brought her daughter Flora on visits to the house. Flora began communing with an "invisible friend" named Priscilla. On her second visit, Flora disappeared. Residents * Bridget Jane * Elias Cunningham * Lee Miller * Matt Miller * Miranda Jane * Shelby Miller Notes See also Category:Locations Category:Residences Category:North Carolina